


Captain to My Bucky

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester and Feelings, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets, in the closet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cas and Dean are both gay, but they're both in the closet.  Neither boy knows the other one's deepest secret.</p><p>Imagine the only place they feel they can be themselves is on their secret Tumblr accounts that no one, not even each other knows about.  </p><p>Imagine Dean, unable to openly love his best friend who he believes is straight, comes across a Tumblr blog where the boy running it likes all the same things he does, and he starts following him.  To his surprise and joy, the boy starts following him back.  They chat for several months before finally realizing they not only live in the same state, they live in the same town, and surprise!  They attend the same school too.  </p><p>Imagine his surprise when, after finally starting to get over his crush on his best friend Cas and starting to think that he might be able to start a possible relationship with the boy he met on Tumblr, he finds out that this mystery boy is Cas after all.</p><p>Sometimes, love finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt, but I took some liberties. I have no idea how old this prompt is, but I decided that instead of them secretly emailing one another, I had them just use Tumblr chat since this post most likely came around before the chat came into creation. 
> 
> I also went in a slightly different direction with Dean's family. My Beta was surprised, but she liked it. So, hopefully you all will too. 
> 
> I do hope you like this story.

  
on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

**MARCH**

“This guy is so funny,” Dean muttered as he scrolled down his Tumblr page. He had started following this guy whose URL was caplovesbucky. At first he’d thought it was a girl who ran the blog, but the description said it was a guy. And he was the same age as Dean. His bio was what had caught Dean’s attention in the first place.

_If it’s Marvel, I will blog it. I have so many ships I wouldn’t even know where to start. 17 year old guy, senior in high school, just trying to stay afloat. Gamer, connoisseur of X-Men comics, huge fan of Captain America. I follow back if I like your blog. Looking for the Captain to my Bucky._

Dean was intrigued so he started following the guy’s blogs. He put up the absolute funniest stuff. It didn’t take him long at all to figure out that he liked the guy’s tastes, and his sense of humor. There were no pics of the guy on his blog and the more Dean went through the stuff that was shared, the more he wished he knew what the guy looked like. After school he had come home and jumped on his laptop to receive a delightful surprise. The guy had followed him back! Now he was stretched out on his bed going through all of the new things the guy had posted that day. He reshared everything the guy had posted and then went back to look through anything else of interest that popped up. When he heard familiar footsteps coming up the stairs he closed his computer and set it aside. The bedroom door opened and his best friend Cas walked in.

“What took you so long to get here?” Dean asked as he sat up.

“I had a couple of things to do for my mom before she would release me. She almost made me cut the grass, but I argued that it’s only March and the grass is still dead. She’s basing it on the weather since it’s been in the high sixties all week. To her, that means it’s time to start mowing. I made her look at the grass though. She says next week.” Cas groaned as he rolled his eyes. Dean snickered as he dug the controllers out for his Xbox and tossed one to Cas.

“So, what are we playing?” Dean asked him. Cas went to the shelf of games and plucked one out.

“We haven’t played this in a while, and I still need to kick your ass.” He sat down on the floor in front of the bed and grinned at his friend as Dean slid down from the bed to sit next to him.

“Oh, it’s on, buddy!” Dean was _not_ letting Cas beat him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean lingered on the newest post that Caplovesbucky had put up. Graphic art of Steve and Bucky embracing, tongues down one another’s throats, filled his computer screen. It really was well drawn. When he scrolled down a bit he saw that it was a piece Caplovesbucky had done himself. The guy was almost as talented an artist as Cas was. His eyes slid down the lines of Bucky’s chest to the jutting of his bare hip bones, where the picture cut off. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was actually more to the picture, like full on sex. It made his dick twitch just thinking about it.

Dean carried around a secret that he hadn’t shared with anyone, not even Cas. He wasn’t sure how to tell anyone. Hell, he was still figuring things out himself! There were three things he was positive of.

1.) He was totally into guys.  
2.) He had zero attraction to women, including the ones he dated in order to hide his secret.  
3.) His dad would not be cool with the fact that he liked dick.

His dad had left six years ago, though, after their mom had learned about the affair he’d been having with a woman named Kate, and the fact that his dad had a kid with the woman. To her credit though, Kate had not known about Mary or Dean or Sam. It all came as a huge shock to both families, and John ended up losing them both. Dean had overheard Bobby telling their mom that John was living in Texas with a woman named Margie.

Dean didn’t worry anymore about what his father thought of him though. The only opinion that mattered was his mom’s, and he’d learned some very interesting things after their dad had left. It turned out his mom was bisexual but not open about it while she had been married to John. Heck, not even John had known, until it came up one night. They’d been out one evening at dinner, having a nice time without the kids when a woman approached the table. Turns out she was Mary’s ex-girlfriend from college, and after a very awkward introduction to John, the woman left, heading back to her own table with her wife. The night had gone downhill from there. John had been so in tune with his wife that he’d immediately known the woman had been more than just an old friend, and he continued to needle his wife all through dinner and dessert until she’d finally broken down and admitted that the woman was actually her ex, not just an old friend. From there shit really hit the fan. John called his wife all sorts of names that had reduced her to tears, and she had kicked him out of the house that night. It was a week before he came back, apologizing for his behavior, but it was several months before Mary had forgiven him enough to trust him again, but the damage had been done. John was homophobic, and he began preaching to his boys about how boys were supposed to like girls, never, ever other boys, and every time Mary so much as _looked_ at another woman he accused her of cheating. It got very old, very fast, and less than a year later they were sleeping in separate bedrooms. That was about the time Kate came into John’s life. He said it was by accident that he had met her. Bobby had been John’s best friend up until the whole cheating fiasco, and he later admitted that John had put up an ad on a dating site, looking for a woman. He traveled so much for work that Mary had not suspected that her husband might have a whole other family in another state.

By the time she learned about Kate, Mary was ready to file for divorce anyway. Dean had been eleven and Sammy seven when their entire world had imploded. Overnight their dad was gone, and though technically John still had visitation rights, he didn’t invoke them. It had been four years since Dean had last seen his father. His mother had explained why their dad had left, and for a long time she had blamed herself. Dean didn’t believe it was her fault though. He believed it was his father’s own closed mindedness that had caused him to push away the people that loved him the most, and he blamed John for tearing their family apart. His mom had never cheated, never put up ads on dating sites to draw in other men or women, and she most certainly hadn’t gotten pregnant by someone else and tried to hide it. No, she had stepped up, taken care of her family, and now Dean had a loving and wonderful stepmother that he loved deeply. If his mom could be open and out, he thought he could too, but he was scared. He was afraid of people like Cas looking at him the way his dad had looked at his mom after finding out. Except Dean didn’t like men _and_ women. He only liked men. If Cas turned his back on him, Dean thought it just might kill him. He’d had the biggest crush on his best friend for the last three years, but Cas was straight, and he didn’t dare risk telling him and having his friend turn on him. As his mind wandered and he thought about Cas and his dreamy blue eyes, he got a notification that someone on Tumblr had messaged him. He opened the message and grinned when he saw that it was Caplovesbucky.

 

 **Cap** : Hi, I see that you’re a huge Marvel fan too. That’s so cool.

 

Dean’s smile was so wide that his cheeks actually ached. His own Tumblr URL was less original than this guy’s, but he still thought it was pretty witty. No one knew he had this one, not Cas, not Charlie, not Benny, NO ONE. This was the private one where he allowed himself to be free and open. His URL was deadpoolsdickwarmer, and he thought it was witty. His own blog description read:

 

_1_ _7, M, Gay, Not out. This is my place to be free and be myself. If you’re going to be a dick, don’t follow me. HUGE Marvel fan. Ryan Reynolds is my god. Stuckey is my OTP. I read, play video games, and have big plans for my future. If you’re cool, follow me, I’ll follow back. If I follow you first you must post some good stuff. IM me and we can talk about it._

 

Dean typed back.

 

 **Dead** : Hell yes! Marvel is awesome! He got the notification that the other guy had seen his message.

 **Cap** : I am guessing you saw the new Deadpool movie then? I went with some friends and it was sooo good.

 **Dead** : Same. I loved it.

 **Cap** : I’d watch anything Ryan is in, his humor is fantastic. The fact that he’s hot doesn’t hurt either. ;)

 **Dead** : I completely agree. So, who’s your favorite Marvel character?

 **Cap** : Hmm, I am a huge X-Men fan. I really, really love Captain America, but I think Angel, or Jubilee.

 **Dead** : You read the comics too?!

 **Cap** : Hell yes!

 

The next hour was spent deep in conversation about their favorite comics, scenes, and lines, and how they would have written certain things differently. Captain happened to own all the Deadpool comics because his dad had collected them years earlier and passed that love onto him. Dean told him about his Walking Dead graphic novels, his X-Men comics, and a bunch of others he collected. They talked about video games briefly before Captain had to go. He had chores to do, but he said he’d like to talk to Dean later. Dean told him he’d be around to talk. It was so cool knowing he’d found someone with similar interests. Only Cas liked nearly all of the same stuff he did. This guy was so cool! He wondered what he looked like. Captain was easy to talk to, just like Cas, except this guy was gay too and they could talk about their OTPs and famous crushes without worrying the other person would think they were a freak. It was comfortable. When he heard Lynn, his stepmom, calling him down to dinner a little while later he practically skipped down the stairs. This had been a very good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**APRIL**

 

 **Cap** : No, no, no, I do NOT ship Steve with Tony! That’s blasphemous!

Dean laughed as he replied.

 **Dead** : You have to admit, they have chemistry though.

 **Cap** : Yeah, about as much chemistry as fire and water. Steve belongs with Bucky.

 **Dead** : I agree, they’re perfect. You can see the way Bucky looks at him that he loves Steve in a way that goes far beyond just simple friendship.

 **Cap** : Sebastian totally ships it too. So does Chris.

 **Dead** : I know. It’s so cool.

 **Cap** : So, where do you live, exactly? I don’t think I’ve ever asked. I’m in the Midwest, smack in the middle of corn fields and soy as far as the eye can see. Are you American?

 **Dead** : I’m in the Midwest too, dude. I’m looking out my bedroom window at the corn growing in the field behind my house. My yard backs up to twenty acres and the farmer switches between corn and soy.

 **Cap** : That’s cool. Do you ever sneak out and steal the corn?

 **Dead** : Lol, I did, once, but then my mom caught me and said it was pointless cause it’s not eating corn, it’s fuel corn. So much for a free snack, lol.

 **Cap** : Oh, that sucks! It’s all fuel corn around here too. Who even grows the regular corn anymore? I bet it’s grown in like, Brazil, or China, lol.

 **Dead** : I think you might be right about that. Everyone I know has fuel corn around them. Great, now I want popcorn.

 **Cap** : I could go for some too. With butter and salt. Not that microwave crap, but real butter.

 **Dead** : Me too! I hate microwave popcorn. It’s gross. I think I’ll ask my mom to make me some.

 **Cap** : I think I’m out. Might have to go bum some from my best friend. He usually has some if I go over there.

 **Dead** : Can I ask you a question?

 **Cap** : Sure.

 **Dead** : Are you out?

 **Cap** : No. I’m afraid of how people will react. Like, I have a girlfriend, but she’s a lesbian, and we just hold hands in school and stuff so other people don’t screw with us. I can’t even do more than kiss her on the cheek though. Her father would beat her senseless if he knew. She came out to me and asked me if I would fake being her boyfriend until we graduate and she can move away, so that’s what I’m doing. I mean, I want to tell people, like my best friend. I think he’d be cool with it? He’s a pretty fantastic guy. My own parents, that’s what I’m worried about. And my brothers. They can be super douches.

 **Dead** : I could tell my mom, no problem, but I’m worried that my best friend would reject me. It would kill me if he did. And I’m not sure how the rest of my friends would react. I date girls just as a cover, but I don’t do anything with them other than hold hands and kiss. They want more, but I just lie and tell them it’s a promise to God and myself that I won’t have sex until marriage. So far, they buy it. If they keep pushing, I dump them. I don’t like lying, but I’m scared. I don’t handle rejection well.

 **Cap** : I understand that. Before I leave for college I plan to just come out and let the cards fall where they may. No more lies, no more fake girlfriends.

 **Dead** : I want to do that too. My best friend and me, we’ll be going to college near each other. I really, really hope he’s cool with it.

 **Cap** : Are you into him? It kind of sounds like you are.

 **Dead** : Honestly? I’ve had a crush on him for years now, but he’s straight. He has no idea. I need to just move on and let go.

 **Cap** : I get it. My best friend is so gorgeous. I’ve liked him since we were in the sixth grade and I first realized I liked other guys. He’s clueless though. It’s better that way cause I’m in the same boat, he’s straight. I keep hoping I’ll find someone I can click with.

 **Dead** : Me too. So…

 **Cap** : ???

 **Dead:** What do you even look like?

 **Cap** : Lol. I’m not quite ready to share pics on the internet, but I have brown hair and blue eyes. I’m told I’m attractive. By girls. I don’t know if it’s true or not. My brothers tell me I look like Smeagol. They’re assholes though.

 **Dead** : Ouch. Yeah, my brother tells me I look like a monkey, so I get it.

 **Cap** : What about you?

 **Dead** : Green eyes, and my mom says my hair is dark blonde, or dirty blonde. I don’t even know. And I’m tall. I can kiss my mom on the top of her head now, lol.

 **Cap** : Lol. I’m not as tall as that, but I think I’m tall. 5’10.

 **Dead** : 6’2

 **Cap** : Damn. You sound hot. Sorry.

Dean felt his stomach flutter and he grinned.

 **Dead** : Don’t be. Maybe I am? It’s hard to judge your own hotness.

 **Cap** : I agree. But you still sound hot.

 **Dead** : Yeah, well so do you. I sort of have a thing for blue eyes. How blue are yours?

 **Cap** : Really blue.

Dean was excited. They’d gone from friendly conversation to flirting, and it was making the butterflies in his belly flap around like mad.

 **Dead** : Damn, now THAT’S hot.

 **Cap** : I happen to have a thing for green eyes too, btw. How green are yours?

 **Dead** : Really green.

 **Cap** : Fuck.

Dean burst out laughing at that. This guy was even more awesome than he had first thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAY**

 

 **Cap** : So my teacher assigned us ANOTHER Shakespeare sonnet. I’m so over Bill and his thees and thous. Fucking Midsummer.

 **Dead** : My teacher assigned the same one. Good thing I already read it, lol. I like Shakespeare, and I’d like to teach English one day. My mom has a book that is like a compilation of everything Shakespeare ever wrote. I’ve read it a few times. Shh, don’t tell anyone.

 **Cap** : That you’re a total nerd?

 **Dead** : It’s my secret identity. Everyone knows me as a jock. I’d lose my cool guy image if they knew I was a bookworm that writes poetry and short stories.

 **Cas** : You know, you just sound more and more wonderful every time we talk. So I have to ask, where in the corn fields are you exactly? I’m in Kansas.

 **Dead** : No fucking way. Seriously?! I’M in Kansas! In Lawrence!

 **Cap** : Shut up.

 **Cap** : No you’re not!

 **Dead** : Yes I am! You mean we’re this close? We probably go to school together! Where do you go?

 **Cap** : Eisenhower.

 **Dead** : NO FUCKING WAY!!! So do I! Who do you have for English?

 **Cap** : Enid Kramer, you?

 **Dead** : Me too!

Dean was numb with shock. The boy he’d secretly been crushing on for the last three months not only lived in Kansas but went to the same school! Another gay boy at his school? That was absolutely insane! He tried to pick out all of the boys at his school with blue eyes. There were a lot. He knew he had to meet this guy.

 **Dead** : I want to meet you. Don’t worry, I won’t out you. I just ask that you not out me either.

 **Cap** : Sure, yeah! I’m dying to see what you look like too. When do you have lunch? I have first lunch.

 **Dead** : Me too, first lunch. I sort of don’t want my friends to know I’m meeting another guy though. At least, not yet. Meet me in the gym? I’ll even wear my Captain America shirt. You can’t miss me, blue shirt with Cap’s shield on the front.

 **Cap** : I have the same shirt! My best friend bought it for me. I’ll wear mine too. I’ll meet you in the gym, we can go eat out by the track field. Sound good?

 **Dead** : Sounds great! I can’t wait to meet you in person. This is so cool!

 **Cap** : I agree. I’ve never met anyone online before. I’m a little nervous.

 **Dead** : I won’t murder you, lol.

 **Cap** : Well I would hope not. But maybe…

 **Dead** : Maybe???

 **Cap** : Maybe you could kiss me? I’ve sort of never been kissed before.

 **Dead** : Yeah, I can definitely do that. I’m sort of dying to do that anyway.

 **Cap** : Even without really knowing what I look like?

 **Dead** : Doesn’t matter. You’re so cool. I’d kiss you even if you looked like The Hulk.

 **Cap** : Good to know, though I think I’m more dashing, like Tony Stark.

 **Dead** : THAT’S HOT! I see myself as more along the lines of Captain America, myself.

 **Cap** : Damn!

 **Dead** : I know we haven’t met yet, but I really like you.

 **Cap** : Same. Tomorrow, when we meet, I’ll tell you my name. It’s sort of stupid anyway. Just don’t make fun of it, ok?

 **Dead** : I would never. I’ll tell you mine then too.

 **Cap** : I can’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was hardly able to sit still the rest of the night. Was Captain his boyfriend? Could he be? His heart was racing as he hunted through his drawers in search of the shirt he had promised to wear, and he almost had a panic attack when he couldn’t find it. A quick search of the laundry room had the shirt turn up. It was dirty but he knew neither of his moms liked it when he ran a load for a single item of clothing, so he decided to be nice and toss in an entire load. While he waited for the washer to stop he went back to his room and decided to work on the required paper he had to write for English class. Just as he was moving his clothes from the washer to the dryer his phone rang. He pulled it out, smiling when he saw it was Cas calling.

“Dude, what’s up?” he asked as he slipped the phone between his ear and shoulder so his hands were free.

“Tell me you read A Midsummer Night’s Dream. All I did was watch All About Nothing, but I’m getting the impression that it’s not quite the same.” Cas was moving stuff around on the other end of the line. It sounded like he was pulling out books and putting them on his desk.

“Yes, I read it.” Dean started the dryer and walked out of the laundry room. He saw Lynn ducking into his parents’ room and he smiled and nodded. She smiled back.

“Could you tell me about it? I really, really don’t get the way he talks.” Cas sounded whiney. It made Dean laugh. 

“You’re so lazy! How is it that you’re in AP English?” he teased.

“Shut up. I can handle the writing, but Shakespeare is just not my thing, Cas huffed in annoyance. Dean went over to his own desk and sat down in front of his own almost finished paper.

“Fine. Got a pen and paper? Take notes.” 

“Got them,” Cas said. 

“Ok then…”

Dean spent the next hour going over the premise of the story, the characters, and the things he did and didn’t like about the story. Cas, to his credit, had the book open in front of him and was pointing out parts of the story that had confused him, and he asked questions where he needed to. When they hung up Dean finished the rest of his own paper before going back to his computer to see if Cap had written him again. There were no new messages waiting. He guessed they weren’t going to talk again until lunch the next day. It was going to be a miserable night of anxious anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was afraid he was going to throw up the next morning. His stomach was in a knot, and he was trying to appear cool and collected as he sat down to breakfast. Lynn was eying him as he sprinkled brown sugar over his oatmeal.

“Everything ok?” she asked. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah, everything’s great.” 

“Mmmhmm.” She pursed her lips and continued to watch him as he spooned some of the hot cereal into his mouth.

“What’s going on?” Mary asked as she walked in the room. Lynn slid a bowl of oatmeal over to her and Mary kissed her cheek before sitting down and digging in.

“Your son here is hiding something,” Lynn replied. Dean let out an indignant squawk.

“I am not!”

Mary looked at her son for a moment. “Who is she?”

Dean’s eyes bugged out as he gaped at his mother. “There’s no girl! What the heck?!”

Lynn and Mary shared a look, and it was beginning to irritate him.

“What?” he demanded.

“Nothing. Are you coming straight home after school?” Mary asked. Dean frowned at his mother. He wanted to be let in on their little wordless conversation.

“Yeah, no practice tonight.”

“Is Cas coming over for dinner? I need to know if I’m putting in another piece of chicken or not,” Lynn asked.

“Uh, I guess? If he doesn’t I’ll take it for lunch tomorrow. Where’s Sam? Do I have to drive him to school this morning?

“No, he left already. His girlfriend’s dad is driving them in,” Mary replied.

Dean spooned the last of his oatmeal into his mouth and got up to rinse his bowl and set it in the dish rack. Before leaving he kissed them both on the cheek. Once the front door had closed behind him Lynn let out a small laugh.

“He met a boy.”

“Oh, definitely,” Mary agreed.

“Do you think he still thinks no one knows?” Lynn asked as she sat down at the table and pulled her own bowl of oatmeal over to her.

“I think he thinks he’s being very stealthy. Unfortunately I found his porn stash two years ago. He forgets I change his sheets,” Mary snickered.

“I just want him to be happy. So, we just wait?” Lynn looked over at her wife to see the woman nodding.

“He has to tell us in his time. But…maybe we should start dropping a few hints, so that he knows we know, and we love him.”

“That we can definitely do. Do you think Cas finally came out?” Lynn wondered aloud. “I mean, Dean has had a crush on him forever.”

“Mmm.” Mary swallowed her mouthful of the cereal and smiled. “One can hope? He’s such a sweet kid, and totally head over heels for Dean too, if the way they stare at one another when they think the other isn’t looking is anything to go by.”

Lynn laughed. Maybe that was what was going on after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean buttoned his flannel all the way up. He wanted it to be a secret until he met Captain in the gym later. There was this secret fear he had that Captain would spot his shirt, see it was him, and later not show up, so to make sure that didn’t happen, he buttoned his flannel clear up to the last button, and rolled his sleeves up. He headed for Cas’ locker since that’s where his science book was anyway. His friend was bent down, sorting through books. When he spotted Dean he plucked out the science book and handed it over. He shoved Dean’s book bag into his locker without a second thought.

“Flannel?” Cas held out his hand, arching one eyebrow when Dean shook his head.

“Nah, today I’m keeping it on. I’m…cold,” he lied. Cas dropped his hand and shut his own locker.

“Yeah, me too. I think they already have the air on.” 

Dean noticed his friend was wearing a black sweater and his nicest jeans. The ones that really showed off his ass. He was hot on any given day but today in particular, he was absolutely gorgeous. Why did his friend have to freaking be straight?! Cas started walking and Dean fell in step next to him. They both had science first period, though not together. 

“My mom asked me if you were planning to come over for dinner tonight. She’s putting on a piece of chicken for you if you do,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I mean, once I escape the never-ending chores my mother likes to give me. At least I don’t have to mow the lawn, she made Mike do that,” Cas replied with a snicker. 

“My mom made Sam mow the lawn, so I escaped that one myself. I have dishes tonight though.” Dean hated dishes. Cas smiled and bumped his shoulder.

“I’ll help you with them, ok?”

Dean looked over at his friend, feeling that ache in his chest not for the first time as he wished Cas could feel about him the same way he felt about Cas, but then Meg was bouncing down the hallway and all but throwing herself into Cas’ arms. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly.

“Hey, Dean,” she said.

“Hey, Meg,” he nodded. Meg’s hand slid into Cas’ and she fell in step on his other side, putting Cas between her and Dean. Dean refused to look at them directly when they were together. It just…hurt too much. They reached the science hall. Dean veered right towards his own class, and Meg, after saying goodbye to Cas and kissing his cheek, followed after Dean, while Cas went left towards his class. Four classes. That was all Dean had to wait until he could meet Captain in person. Until then he would stare at every single boy with blue eyes in the school in an attempt to figure out who his mystery guy was. The suspense was killing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean tried not to hyperventilate as he made his way to his locker. He picked up his lunch and finally removed his flannel, hanging it in the locker before starting off in the direction of the gym. His stomach was so twisted in a knot that he almost backed out twice. The door loomed ahead of him. Just as he reached it he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see his friend Charlie hurrying over.

“Hey! Aren’t you coming? I was calling your name,” she said as she came to a stop in front of him.

“Uh, no, not today. I’m busy.” He glanced nervously at the gym doors.

“What? You never miss lunch.” She noticed the lunch bag in his hand. “And you have your lunch with you, so…where are you going?”

“Look, Charlie, I have something I need to do. Can we do this later? Call me tonight, or message me, but right now, I really have somewhere I gotta be.” He was trying not to sound snippy, but he knew he was failing miserably. 

“You better talk to me later. You’re acting really weird.” She jabbed a finger at him, poking him in the chest before turning and heading back in the direction of the cafeteria. He let out the breath he’d been holding before walking the last few yards. Once he was at the door he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. This was it. He was finally going to meet someone amazing that liked all of the same stuff he did, had a sense of humor that he loved, and accepted him as gay, because he was gay too. This was really going to be his first guy kiss, and he was admittedly nervous as hell. 

“Please let him be as hot as I hope he is, but even if he isn’t, let him be as nice in person as he is online,” he whispered before pushing the door open and walking in.

 

At first Dean didn’t see anyone else in the gym. His heart fell. Had Captain decided to back out? He hoped the guy was just running late. Movement in the corner of the room on the far side of the bleachers caught his attention, and he spotted the blue shirt. Slowly he started walking towards the other boy. As he drew closer his jaw dropped.

What…

The…

HELL!

“Cas?!”

His best friend’s head whipped around, blue eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and fear.

“Dean?! Uh, what, uh, are you doing here?” Cas jumped up, knocking the book he’d been reading to the floor. Dean could clearly see the Captain America shirt he had bought for him.

“No freaking way. _You?!_ ” Dean’s jaw fell. Cas. Cas was Captain. Suddenly that made A LOT of sense. Somehow Cas’ eyes got even bigger. He was starting to resemble a Margaret Keane painting.

“No freaking way, you’re… _Deadpool?_ ” Cas dropped his voice and looked around nervously. “I’ve been talking to you this whole time? Did you know? Were you just screwing with me?”

“What? No I wasn’t screwing with you!” Dean was offended that his friend would actually think that. 

“So you’re…” Cas was staring at Dean’s shirt in disbelief.

“Y-yeah. Surprise, I’m gay.” Dean added in jazz hands for added effect.

“How did I not know that?” Cas was asking himself that question but Dean responded anyway.

“Because no one knows, not even my family. I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. But I’m pretty sure we covered that in our chats.” He chuckled and finally got a smile out of Cas. “So…Meg…”

Ca snorted and rolled his eyes. “Lesbian. I’m her beard. Or she’s mine. I’m not sure how that works anymore. I’m just basing it on what she said.”

Dean was replaying their conversations in his head. A smile began to creep up on his face.

“You like me.”

Cas turned away before Dean could see his cheeks turning red. Dean followed him though, stepping in front of him. “No, don’t you try and run from me.”

“Dean…” Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes searching Dean’s green ones. He smiled tentatively. “Yes, I do. A-a lot.” 

Dean smiled wider and took a step closer. When Cas didn’t back away he reached out and took the other boy’s hand.

“I‘ve been crazy about you for years.”

“Let’s go outside, ok? No one should be out there.” Cas tugged on Dean’s hand and pulled him along towards the door that led to the field. They stepped out into the warm spring day. The field was empty as they made their way to a copse of trees at the edge. Dean’s stomach was fluttering so much he was back to feeling like he might throw up. Together they sat down under the shade of one of the bigger maple trees.

“So, you weren’t lying on Tumblr? I can’t believe it’s you. I mean, I wanted it to be you, but I seriously thought you were straight!” Cas was still in disbelief. The one person he’d found that he connected with like he did with Dean turned out to be Dean. It was a real shock.

“I was being totally honest with you. That’s the only place I could really be myself. It’s not like I’ve been running around here declaring my love of cock,” Dean said with a laugh. Cas gasped.

“Dean!”

That just made Dean laugh harder. He tossed aside the lunch bag he’d brought with and crawled the foot it took to get closer to the other boy. He heard the small intake of air Cas did, and the way those blue eyes flickered to his lips. 

“Do you still want me to kiss you? Cause I’ve been dying to for years now.” 

Cas looked into his eyes, as though searching for some sign that his friend has just been messing with him all this time. There was nothing there but affection and something he quickly realized was desire. Dean _wanted_ him. He nodded.

“Please, yes,” he whispered. 

Dean settled down on the ground next to him and brought a hand up to the back of Cas’ neck. It made him happy the way Cas let him just pull him closer, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He smiled when Cas let out a small sigh. Before Dean could pull back, Cas was leaning in and kissing him again, this time more firmly. He wasn’t going to complain though, this was his dream come true. His arms went around Cas, pulling the other boy flush against his own chest at the same time that Cas’ arms snuck around his neck. Somehow Cas ended up in his lap, though Dean wasn’t concerned with how he got there, only that he _was_ there. His entire body was on fire having Cas so close and he was dying to _really_ kiss him. Staying aware of Cas’ body language, he darted his tongue out to slide it along the seam of the other boy’s mouth. Cas groaned as he opened up and Dean held him even tighter. He didn’t want to push Cas too fast. Hell, he was pretty new to this too, but it felt so good having Cas like this. 

When the final bell rang for lunch Dean let out a huff of annoyance. Cas smiled against his lips.

“You have study hall in the library next period, right?” he asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, but my homework is done.”

They had ended up lying down and Cas was half on top of him, not that he minded one bit. Cas ran a hand up his chest, bringing it to rest over his heart.

“Well…I have a free period. We could theoretically stay right here.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, that sounds awesome!”

Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest and let out a sigh of contentment.

“I’m so happy it was you.”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head.

“Me too. Um, are we…well, can I say you’re my boyfriend now?”

“That would mean we have to tell people. Are you ready for that?” Cas lifted his head to look at him. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I think I am. As long as I get to have you.”

Cas smiled. “You always had me, even if you didn’t realize it.”

“Cas, I don’t just like you.” Dean’s expression turned serious. He needed Cas to really know how he felt. 

“I know, Dean. I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

After school Dean drove home in a heightened state of bliss. He’d never been this happy in his entire life. Sam was heading to his girlfriend’s house so it was just him and Cas in the car. It had been one hell of a day. After lunch they had stayed outside, kissing and talking until the bell rang, and then they had rushed to Cas’ locker to get their English books and homework. It was one of two classes they had together this year, and they shared it with several of their friends. As much as Cas wanted to announce to the world that Dean was his _finally_ , he needed to talk to Meg first, and she was in class with them. She eyed them curiously when they walked in, one eyebrow rising when she saw the matching shirts. The desks were placed in a semi-circle, so Dean sat across from Cas and Meg. He could see them passing notes but neither of their expressions was giving him any hint at all and that alone was causing him stress. When Meg opened her book and turned her attention to it, Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.

The rest of class was very stressful and when the bell rang Dean gathered up his book and papers, ready to leave. When he turned around to find Cas, he found the boy right in front of him.

“Do I get to ask what she said?” he asked nervously.

“If you walk me to my next class you do,” Cas replied with a smile.

“We have the next class together,” Dean laughed.

“Exactly.”

They fell in step next to one another as they headed towards their European history class. Just as Dean was going to ask what they’d been talking about. Cas’ hand slipped into his own.

“Is this ok?” Cas looked up at him with eyes so wide and full of hope it was hard to say no, not that Dean wanted to. He moved closer, slotting their fingers together as he smiled.

“This is perfect.”

Cas’ smile was so wide and beautiful it took Dean’s breath away.

“So she was ok? With us?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “She was more than ok. She pretty much gave us her blessing since she has a girlfriend and now that she’s eighteen she said she’ll just call the cops on her dad if he even thinks of laying a hand on her. She’s moving to Massachusetts in three weeks. Like, the day after we graduate.” He leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder as they walked, hearing the whispers around them and pointedly ignoring them. “You’re sure, Dean?”

“I love you, Cas. Yes, I’m sure.”

They stopped at Dean’s locker to pick up their history books and then made their way to the class. When they walked in there were several murmurs and one loud gasp as they took their seats. Dean sat two rows over and three seats ahead of Cas. And directly next to Charlie.

“What the hell is that?!” She poked him in the arm as she whispered much too loudly at him. He grinned as he rubbed the spot on his arm.

“Yeah, so…I’m gay. So is Cas. He’s my boyfriend.” He dropped his voice to a low whisper as the teacher walked in. Her jaw was dropped as she stared at him.

“How did I not know that?!”

Dean put a finger to his lips, urging her to be quiet before they got in trouble. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to pull her phone out. He already knew she was going to message him. A moment later his phone vibrated quietly in his pocket. When the teacher wasn’t looking he pulled it out.

 **Charlie** : Wtf dude? Have you always known?

 **Dean** : Yes. But I didn’t tell anyone. I was scared of losing Cas as a friend. Turns out that wasn’t something I had to worry about, lol.

 **Charlie** : When did you two get together? What about Meg?

 **Dean** : They broke up, she gave Cas her blessing.

 **Charlie** : Since when?

 **Dean** : Today

 **Charlie** : So you’re out now?

 **Dean** : Surprise?

 **Charlie** : Asshole.

 **Dean** : If it’s any consolation, my moms don’t know either. I’m telling them tonight. I’m really nervous about that.

 **Charlie** : Guess what?

 **Dean** : ???

 **Charlie** : I’m gay too.

Dean’s jaw dropped and he looked over at his friend in shock. She just smiled. The next time his phone buzzed he thought it was her. It wasn’t.

 **Cas** : What just happened? You look like you’re in shock.

 **Dean** : I am! Charlie asked about us, so I told her. Then she told me she’s gay!

 **Cas** : What?!

 **Dean** : I know!

 **Cas** : She’s ok though? With us?

 **Dean** : She is. Wouldn’t matter though if she wasn’t. But I’m glad she is.

 **Cas** : When are you going to tell your moms?

 **Dean** : Tonight. Not sure if I want to do it before you get there or during dinner. I seriously don’t think they’ll care though.

 **Cas** : I don’t think they will either, but it’s still scary. Will you come over Saturday so I can tell my parents? I don’t think they’ll care. In fact, my dad has made a few jokes over the last few years that make me think he already knew. He tends to ask me when my boyfriend is coming over. Meaning you.

 **Dean** : Yeah, I think he’s on to you, lol. But yes, I’ll come over Saturday.

 **Cas** : Ok. This is scary but liberating.

 **Dean** : Except we have to still tell your brothers.

 **Cas** : Way to ruin my mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Dean was whistling happily as he walked into his house. It was empty, both of his moms still at work. Lynn had left him a note on the fridge.

_Pop both of the lasagnas in the oven AFTER you preheat the oven. Put them in at four. They should be done by five. I opted for this instead of chicken tonight. I have to work later, won’t be home til six. Make sure your brother eats. Your mom will be home around the time it’s done. If you want garlic bread too there’s a loaf in the freezer._

_L_

Dean found the lasagnas and set an alarm on his phone for four. Sammy probably wouldn’t be home until tonight, which meant it was just him, Cas, and his moms. That would actually be easier. He could tell Sam later. He shot off a text to Cas.

 **Dean** : Got a lot of chores still? Moms are working later. M home by 5, L home by 6. I put lasagna in. Want garlic bread?

He took his bag upstairs and changed into a tank top and board shorts since the house was warm. At four he went downstairs to put the lasagnas in the oven. His phone vibrated in his pocket just as he was closing the oven door.

 **Cas** : Had to strip my bed and poop scoop the yard. Gabe brought the dog home, but I have to clean up after it. How is that fair? I’m on my way over now. Be there in ten.

Dean laughed as he read the message. He checked to see if there was a chore list waiting for him. All that was written down was to start the load of laundry but when he went to check, it was Sam’s clothes. His own were washed already, and so were his moms’. Sam could do his own laundry. He set the table while he waited for Cas to show up.

They’d been friends for so long that Cas had long ago been told that he didn’t have to knock anymore, he could just come in, so Dean didn’t even look up when he heard the front door open.

“Dean?”

“In the kitchen,” he called back. Cas walked in a few seconds later.

“Food’s not done yet, right?” He walked over to check the oven.

“No, I just put it in at four, but I didn’t want to do this last minute either.” Dean replied.

“Where’s Sam?” Cas cocked his head, listening to the house. It was quiet, save for the clink of silverware as Dean set them on the table.

“Over at Brittany’s. He’s been spending a lot of time at her house lately.” Dean set the last fork down and turned to look at Cas. “Want to play a game while we wait?”

“Sure.” Cas agreed.

“Just remind me at like twenty to five that I need to put the garlic bread in the oven.” Dean took the stairs two at a time and reached his room first. Cas followed him in, stopping to kick off his shoes. He sat down on the floor and watched as Dean turned on the television and the Xbox. Dean joined him on the floor and handed him a controller.

“Dean?” Cas asked as the other boy loaded the game.

“Hmm?”

“Could you maybe kiss me? Before we start playing?”

Dean looked over at him and smiled. He set aside his controller and waited for Cas to do the same.

“Come here.” He tugged on the front of Cas’ shirt until he had climbed into Dean’s lap and was straddling him. Once Cas was settled he surged forward, capturing his boyfriend’s lips with his own.

Cas’ arms went around his neck and he made a little noise of pleasure at the back of his throat as Dean’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. This kissing was something he was enjoying very much. Dean’s hands started on Cas’ hips but they didn’t stay there. Cas actually _moaned_ when he slid his fingers under the other boy’s shirt to brush them across his skin. The sounds Cas was making did things to him and when he shifted his weight to get closer, it pulled a low moan from Dean as the friction short circuited his brain.

“Cas, baby, ung…” Dean’s head fell back against the bed. “That feels way too damn good, but my mom is going to walk in the door any minute.”

Cas knew Dean was right. It did feel good. Maybe _too_ good, but Mary would be coming home soon, and he wasn’t sure how she would take it if she saw him grinding all over her son. He crawled off Dean’s lap but stayed close. The game was still waiting but an alarm began beeping on Dean’s phone.

“Time to put on the garlic bread.” Dean announced as he turned off the alarm. He stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. As he opened the bedroom door Cas wrapped his arms around him from behind. He laid his head against Dean’s back.

“You ok?” Dean asked him. He stood stock still, waiting for Cas to speak up.

“I’m fine. This entire day, it’s been like a dream come true. I can’t believe I get to do this now. That I can kiss you and touch you in ways I’ve only ever dreamed about. I feel like I’m going to wake up and find out it wasn’t real,” Cas’ voice was small and Dean didn’t want to hear him like that. He turned around and pulled the boy into his arms.

“It’s not a dream, even though it feels like it is for us both. This is very real. I love you, Cas, and I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to be with you, if that’s what you want too.”

“Yes, so much, I want that so much!” Cas hugged him tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. After another minute he finally released his hold and Dean smiled as he took his hand.

“Come on, gorgeous, let’s go get dinner on the table.”


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Mary walked in the front door Dean and Cas had both lasagnas on the table, and Dean was pulling the garlic bread from the oven. Cas had brought a pitcher of iced tea to the table along with glasses and when she returned from having changed out of her scrubs, she smiled tiredly at them both.

“Where’s Sam? Brittany’s again?” she asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, so he’s not going to be here for dinner.”

Mary sat down and cut generous portions of one of the lasagnas, putting a piece on each of their plates. Dean cut the garlic bread and distributed that, too. As they started eating his hand found Cas’ under the table and he tangled their fingers together. Cas tried not to show just how happy that one simple act made him but it was difficult, so he shoved food in his mouth. 

“How’s school?” Mary asked. Both boys shrugged.

“Good. It’s the same as always, I suppose,” Dean replied.

“Nothing exciting happening?” 

“Not really. I mean, we just finished a paper on A Midsummer Night’s Dream, but it’s almost the end of the school year and we’re seniors, so they’ve been pretty lax on the homework,” Cas said. Mary nodded in understanding.

“The last couple of days are the best. Seniors basically just lounge around talking and signing one another’s yearbooks. Make sure you get the numbers and emails of the people you want to stay in touch with because you might never hear from them again, or not for another decade at least.” 

“Charlie can’t get rid of me that easy,” Dean laughed. Mary and Cas both snickered at that. She motioned with her fork between the two of them.

“You know, things can change between you two as well.”

“No, nothing is changing between us,” Dean said firmly. His grip on Cas’ hand tightened. Cas looked at him and he stared right back for a moment before looking at his mother again. “Nothing is changing.”

“I’m just saying-”

“No, Mom. You don’t get it. Cas isn’t just my best friend.” Dean had wanted to wait until Lynn was home too but he couldn’t. “Mom, I’m gay. Cas, he’s my boyfriend.” He knew Cas was sitting next to him holding his breath as he turned his blue eyes on Mary. She set her fork down and finished chewing the piece of garlic bread she’d taken a bite of.

“Ok. But you still need to work at it. Any relationship is hard work.”

Dean blinked as Cas let out the breath he’d been holding. “You…wait, _what_?”

Mary chuckled and folded her hands on the table in front of her. “Honey, I’ve known you were attracted to men for several years now, and that you had a crush on Cas. Did you really think I was that unobservant? Plus, I change your bed linens every week when you don’t. You’re lucky it was me that found your stash and not Sam.” She picked up her glass of tea and took a sip as her son’s jaw dropped in horror.

“What stash?” Cas asked, smiling at Dean.

“N-nothing!” Dean slammed his mouth shut as he glared at his mother. His face was burning; he could feel it.

“Oh, but I’m interested. Is it porn?” Cas bumped his shoulder, laughing when Dean’s face just got redder.

“Shut up!” Dean whined.

“Hey, I was nice. I didn’t call you out on it, I didn’t toss them or do any of a number of horrible parental things that I could have done. I simply left them where they were and went on about changing the sheets.” She shrugged and went back to eating. Her eyes drifted over to Cas. “Do your parents know?” 

Cas’ smile fell away and he looked nervously at Dean before his eyes drifted back to her.

“Not yet. I was planning to tell them Saturday. Dean was going to come over so I don’t have to do it alone.”

Mary smiled warmly. She loved Cas like he was another of her sons. He was such a sweet young man.

“I know your parents. They’ll be fine with it. And on the off chance they’re not, well, you always have a home here.” She could tell he was holding hands with Dean under the table. It was sweet. “So I suppose you boys will be having sex soon.”

“Mom!” Dean groaned and slapped a hand over his face with the one he wasn’t desperately clinging to Cas with while Cas choked on his food in embarrassment.

“What? Unless sex isn’t something either of you are interested in. If it’s not, that’s fine. But if it is, I don’t want you going in blindly. Did they go over sex between men in your health or sex ed classes?” she asked.

“N-not for me they didn’t,” Cas admitted quietly. Dean groaned and shook his head.

“No, but I really don’t want to discuss that with my _mom_!”

“People really don’t want to have sex? That’s a thing?” Cas asked curiously.

“It is. Look, I want you boys to be informed and safe, so what I will do is give you a list of websites to look at. I want you to not try to learn stuff from watching porn, ok? It’s highly inaccurate and could lead to one or both of you getting hurt. I’ll supply whatever you need to keep you both safe. All I ask is don’t do anything while Lynn or I are here,” Mary told them. Dean was freaked out still but curiosity was getting the better of him.

“What about Sam?”

“Oh, embarrass your brother all you want. Lord knows I did everything I could to torment my sister growing up,” Mary snorted.

“Wow, your mom is so cool.” Cas grinned at his boyfriend. Dean huffed out a nervous laugh. He wanted to ask what exactly she planned to provide, but thought better of it. She was a nurse, she had access to condoms and lube. 

“I’m sort of not quite ready for that yet anyway,” Dean said. He looked over at Cas who nodded in agreement.

“I just got my first real kiss today. Sex is…just no, not yet.”

“You gonna tell dad?” Dean asked worriedly.

“Why? It’s none of his business who you’re involved with or what your orientation is. Besides, if he can’t even call home to wish his sons a happy birthday, he doesn’t deserve to know,” she replied. 

“Mama Lynn, she’ll be cool too, but what about the grandparents?” Dean was scared to tell extended family, but Mary waved his concerns off.

“Look, frankly, most of the family has been under the impression that you and Cas have been dating since like sixth grade. We’ll just let them continue to think it. Don’t worry about what other people might think. You worry about your own happiness.” 

Dean smiled and after letting go of Cas’ hand, slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Cas smiled happily at him.

“So, your strange behavior this morning, did it have anything to do with this?” she asked. Dean burst out laughing and Cas chuckled with him.

“Oh, it’s a long story, and involves a fair amount of miscommunication and ignorance on both of our parts,” Dean said. Cas nodded in agreement. Mary’s eyes sparkled with interest at hearing that.

“Well that sounds quite intriguing. Do tell.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lynn walked in, smiling to herself when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She passed by, waving at her wife and son as she headed upstairs to change. She and Mary had met when Mary transferred to the same hospital she worked at during the divorce. Lynn was an anesthesiologist and Mary very quickly caught her eye. Talking had led to a date and then to another one, and before she knew it they were walking down the aisle and exchanging vows. And here they were now, raising Mary’s teenage sons together. She loved the boys as if they were her very own. After changing into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt she headed back downstairs.

“Hey, Ma,” Dean greeted her as she joined them. Mary was just pulling a steaming plate of lasagna out of the microwave after having heated it up for her, and she set it down in front of her wife.

“Hi, honey. Did you have a good day?” she asked as she looked between Dean and Cas. Something was definitely different. When she looked over at Mary she could see the wide smile on her face. Right away, she just knew. 

“Today was great actually. How was your day?” Dean asked in return.

“It was good. Well, had a patient wake up during a minor surgery, but that actually wasn’t my fault,” she replied. The look of horror on Cas’ face was hysterical.

“People can wake up?! What do you do if they wake up?!”

“Generally the hospital policy is, if it’s a minor procedure to stop and do it again at a later date. If it’s a major one, that’s when I get called in to determine how much additional anesthesia to administer. Can’t exactly stop heart surgery or something major like that. And for the record, I’ve been at this for eighteen years and no one has ever woken up under my watch,” she said with a laugh. Cas still looked horrified.

“I really hope I never need anything done where I need to be put under.” He shuddered just thinking of the implications.

“So, Dean has some news,” Mary prompted. Lynn looked at her wife for a moment before turning to look at Dean.

“Oh? Would it have anything to do with how weird you were acting this morning?”

Dean groaned as he slapped his forehead. “I wasn’t acting weird!”

“Ok, if you say so,” Lynn snorted and resumed eating.

“Ma…” Dean whined. Lynn cocked an eyebrow as a smile teased at the corners of her mouth. 

“Well? What’s your news?”

Dean looked at Mary who smiled and nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath and after grabbing Cas’ hand again under the table, told her everything he had told Mary earlier. Lynn listened intently, smiling reassuringly at both boys as Dean gave her a synopsis of everything that had happened over the last few months.

“So now you’re officially a couple?”

Cas nodded. “Yes.”

“What about Meg?”

“Meg is a lesbian. She came out to me a while back and asked for my help with covering for her so her dad didn’t get mad and kick her out. I told her today and she is ok with it. She has a girlfriend and right after graduation she’s moving out of state, so she said she doesn’t care if her dad knows now,” he replied.

“And you’re ok with being out at school? I know it can be hard.” She worried for both boys.

“We held hands today and it seemed to be ok,” Dean said.

“Well good. I’m sure your mom covered the sex talk already, which is good because I really wasn’t ready for that talk.” Lynn chuckled and Mary batted her arm as she laughed.

“I did; I talked to them and told them I have a list of websites for them to visit.”

“Good. If either of you need to get tested, I can arrange for it to be done free and discreetly,” Lynn told them. Cas’s look of extreme embarrassment was back, and Dean was slapping a hand over his face again.

“Ma!”

“What? I’m looking out for you.” 

Dean dropped his hand and gave her a bitchface worthy of his brother.

“I haven’t had sex yet. You happy now? And Cas….” He looked at his boyfriend who shook his head.

“I just got my first kiss today. I’ve definitely not had sex yet.”

Lynn was pleased that she didn’t have to worry about that with them. “Good. But if you ever do need it, you just let me know.”

Dean whined in annoyance until Cas elbowed him.

“Thank you, Lynn. That is very kind of you and it is much appreciated,” Cas told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a somewhat embarrassing dinner, Dean and Cas were relieved of clean up duty. Mary had produced a list of websites and handed them over before sending them off to look at them online. Up in Dean’s room he closed the door and locked it so when Sam came home he didn’t just come bursting in. Cas suddenly felt nervous in a way he never had before. He’d just been up here earlier and they’d been kissing, but this…it felt _different_. Dean was staring at the list of websites, his cheeks a rosy red that made his freckles stand out even more. 

“Did you, um, want to look any of those up?” Cas heard the way his own voice waivered. Dean looked up from the paper, his eyes seeking out his laptop.

“I think she intends for us to look together, that way we’re both, um, educated.” Dean grimaced as the words left his mouth. They certainly didn’t feel like the right ones but seeing as how Cas was reaching for the computer, he guessed he got his point across. They sat down side by side on the bed with the laptop balanced between them, and Cas watched as Dean entered in the first website. Neither boy knew what to expect. Porn? Graphic pictures? Maybe a YouTube video? Instead it was a page that had a detailed clinical explanation of anal sex. 

“Oh…God…Just kill me now…” Dean groaned as they read the first few paragraphs and panned down, revealing an artistic rendering of two naked men. One was on his back, legs parted, the other had one finger inserted into the prone man’s butt. Cas slapped a hand over his eyes in embarrassment. After a moment he dropped his hand and looked over at Dean who looked equally embarrassed.

“Look, Dean, I know what happens during sex. I know the whole opening up carefully part; I have an older brother that is bi, remember? He likes to torment me with graphic descriptions of things he has done. I asked him once if it hurt, just cause I was curious. He actually turned serious and explained things in a way he knew I’d understand. It was a weird and deeply uncomfortable conversation, but I didn’t know anyone else that I could ask a question like that. I know you can’t rush it, no matter how eager you are or you could hurt your partner, and…shit, I’m not ready to have a dick in my ass, ok? Or to put mine in…” Cass blushed hard and dropped his eyes to the bed. “Yours,” he choked out. “I don’t even know how that part would work between us. This is all really new. Can we just maybe stick to kissing for a while? I’m ok with touching, hell, I like it a lot, but can we just… _not_ stick things in holes just yet?”

Dean looked almost relieved. “Yeah, I’m good with that.” He closed the laptop and set it aside. Later he would read the page in full as well as check out the other websites. Right now though he wanted to hold Cas in his arms and kiss the hell out of him, so he did exactly that.


	10. Chapter 10

“What exactly did I miss?” Benny squinted in confusion as he looked between his friends. “You two are dating? When the hell did that happen? And since when have you been into guys?” He directed the second part at Dean specifically. Dean chuckled and found Cas’ hand under the table, pulling it into his own lap to hold. They had broken the news to Cas’ family and were not terribly surprised to learn that they had suspected their youngest son was gay, though Cas’ dad seemed genuinely surprised to learn that he and Dean had actually not been dating that entire time. His parents didn’t care much one way or the other. Apparently Gabe’s flashy coming out declaration two years earlier had sort of numbed them to the shock. Cas’ reluctance to actually tell his brothers had been for a reason. As expected, they both commenced teasing him mercilessly. Not about being gay, but about having a boyfriend. Gabe and his graphic descriptions of sex and Mike singing the kissing song were driving Cas nuts after a single day. If he ever heard that stupid song ever again…

After that they had slowly been coming out to their friends. Dean hadn’t seen Benny for longer than thirty seconds most of the week. He’d been out the first two days with the flu, and then came finals. It was lunch on Thursday and this was the time Dean had chosen to tell him.

“Well…I didn’t tell anyone I was gay. I wasn’t sure how everyone would take it, Cas included,” Dean admitted. 

“Well it would appear that he took the news rather well,” Benny drawled, making everyone at the table snicker. Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, something he had quickly come to love doing. Anything that put him in physical contact with Dean made him happy though, and the way his boyfriend’s thumb was currently stroking gently over the back of his hand was comforting. 

“I just can’t believe my gaydar was broken. You…I sort of suspected,” Charlie pointed a finger at Cas, whose eyes widened at having been singled out. “But you, you always seemed so confident, and you charmed the ladies. I would have maybe expected you to be bi, but not gay. It’s cool though, and I always secretly shipped you two. Guess _that_ went canon,” she said with a laugh. Dean grinned and kissed the top of Cas’ head.

“Aren’t you guys going to school close by too?” Their friend Ash asked from farther down the table. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, we’ll be about ten minutes away. It’s why we chose those schools.” 

“So, like are you two getting an apartment together?”

They had actually talked about that long before they got together and had decided that to save money, they would get a place together. Lynn was actually helping them search for a place they could afford once they lined up jobs. Cas had sent in applications to a bunch of places near the college campus while Dean was pretty sure he had lined up a job at a store on campus. School was starting in September, so they only had a few more months to line a place up. Dean was confident his stepmom would find a nice place. She was dogged when it came to such matters. He told Ash as much.

“That’s cool. Maybe I’ll come see you guys on breaks, if you’re not back here visiting family,” Ash said, grinning. Charlie and Benny murmured an agreement. Dean just didn’t want to lose touch with his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their daily routine hadn’t really changed now that they were dating. Dean still went home after school, did his homework, his chores, and waited for Cas to show up after his own chores were completed. Sometimes they just sat and talked, sometimes they laid in Dean’s bed, pressed up close to one another and kissing like it was the end of the world. Sometimes they sat and played video games. Dean had broken the news to Sam, who honestly didn’t care, and life went on as they knew it. As graduation day approached Dean realized that soon, his and Cas’ lives would be changing forever. They would leave their homes here in Kansas, venturing out into the wide world to start on the next chapter. It made Dean happy knowing he wasn’t in this alone. Cas would be there with him, every step of the way. That alone made things a lot less scary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GRADUATION DAY**

The morning of their graduation, Dean’s stomach was in a knot. This was the last day he would see most of the people he had known for the last twelve years of his life, and he found that thought alone to be rather depressing. Mary was making sure they had everything they would need before they left the house, and Lynn was busy making sure Sam looked decent and had his hair brushed. Dean was pacing his room, occasionally eyeing the cap and gown that was spread out on his bed. A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts and he crossed the room to open it.

“Cas? What are you doing here?” he asked as his boyfriend walked into the room. 

“I told my folks I’m coming with you and your family. They’re meeting me there,” Cas replied as he turned to face Dean.

“I’m glad you’re here. This shit is stressing me out,” Dean admitted as he shut the door.

“I know. My mom was driving me nuts so I had to get out of there.” Cas eyed his clothes. “You’re not dressed yet.”

Dean looked down at his jeans and the black tee shirt he’d put on that morning. “No. My mom bought me a freaking _suit_.” He sighed and went to the closet to pull it out.

“It’s too hot out for a suit, she has to realize that, right? Ditch the jacket,” Cas said as Dean pulled a tan suit out of the closet.

“I need an undershirt,” Dean mumbled as he laid the suit out on the bed. Cas was already at his dresser, fishing around in the drawer where his tee shirts were. He had expected his boyfriend to select one of the plain white tee shirts that he had, but instead Cas came up with the Captain America shirt.

“I can’t wear that under a white dress shirt,” Dean laughed. Cas cocked one eyebrow as he undid the top three buttons on his own white dress shirt. Dean grinned when he saw Cas was wearing his own Captain America shirt. He had wondered why the dress shirt looked a bit dark. Now he knew.

“This will be our little secret. Something special just between you and me,” Cas said. Dean pulled his black tee shirt over his head and accepted the Captain one. He put it on and lightly traced his fingers around the shield as he smiled. When he looked up, he saw Cas was smiling too.

“You’re my Captain,” Cas said warmly. Dean’s smile grew even wider.

“And you’re my Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been written for a couple of weeks now, but I'm just now getting around to posting it. I hope you all liked it. All parts will be put up tonight, so have patience!
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments are always welcome!


End file.
